


Fourth Day-Alamort

by Fionnalina



Category: The Chocolate War - All Media Types, The Long Walk - Richard Bachman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fionnalina/pseuds/Fionnalina
Summary: Garraty just wants to live a normal happy life with his friends.
Relationships: Ray Garraty/Peter McVries/Stebbins
Comments: 14
Kudos: 5
Collections: Long Walk Week 2020





	Fourth Day-Alamort

Garraty opened his locker.

“You are late, again” Garraty jumped at the sudden voice.

“You need to stop sneaking on me, Stebbins.”

“I wasn't sneaking, you were distracted.” 

Garraty knew better than to try to discuss with him “Yeah, sure.”

The bell rang. 

“C'mon, let's get going before the teacher closes the door on us” Garraty grabbed his books, and he and Stebbins walked towards to their classroom.

“Hey is that the smoke alarm?”

“Decker is burning things on his locker again, ignore him.”

They entered the classroom, McVries was sitting next to the window as usual, Garraty sat besides him, Art was on the front next to a sleeping Olson, Parker had his feet up the desk, Barkovich was scratching something on his table

Everybody was here. Everybody was fine here. 

McVries turned to him and smiled, 

Garraty had never disliked school much, he had always liked his classmates.

* * *

“Ready for track?” McVries asked him, standing behind him both hands on his shoulder.

"Yes, Coach" Garraty turned to him, they were both in the track team together, they were in everything together.

"Is Stebbins actually going to come today?" McVries asked looking around, Olson, Baker, Parker, everybody else was already here, Stebbins wasn't.

Stebbins barely ever showed up to track team, and he never actually ran on it, Garraty knew Stebbins had the endurance for it, but he never did.

"I can't believe I allowed you to drag me here." 

"You are part of the club, you are supposed to be here."

"And speaking of the devil" McVries said,  while Davidson dragged Stebbins to the center. 

"Hey, Stebbins" Garraty greeted him.

"Ray" Stebbins waved at him, oversized sweater hanging off his sleeves, a blank line in his face. 

"I still don't know how you manage to drag Stebbins here Davidson" McVries said, his hands still on Garraty’s shoulders.

"I don't know either" Davidson huffed out and placed his hands on his hips, as if he were carrying the world on his shoulders.

"You don't have to" Stebbins said. 

"I do! You think I go looking for you at the rooftop every week for fun! No! If I don't the director comes complaining to us! I don't even know why! They don't do that with any other club!"

Stebbins seemed to have zoned out in the middle of the scolding, he was walking blankly towards the locker rooms now.

"Come back here, I'm not done yet!" Davidson said running behind him.

"And here we go again" McVries whispered in Garraty’s ear, pulling him closer.

* * *

They had changed clothes already, between Davidson and McVries had managed to get Stebbins to run, and now that it was over that miserable look on Stebbins's face had faded away.

Garraty didn't know how he knew Stebbins was feeling miserable, he had a perfect poker face at all times, but somehow he knew, he always knew. 

They had finished changing clothes already, and were walking out of the locker room.

“Guys! Party!” Olson ran up to them.

“How eloquent” McVries.

Olson doubled over, hands on his knees “Costello and co… are holding up a party… everybody's invited.”

“I don't want to go” Stebbins said.

“We don't really like parties” Mcvries said.

“You are going” He said to Garraty “Guys, everybody is going, you can’t not go.”

“We can” Stebbins said.

“Ray!, c'mon guys, you can't leave us alone.”

“You won't be alone, you just said everybody is coming” Garraty said. 

“But it's not the same without you three” Olson grabbed Garraty’s hand and shook it with all the strength the world “Please! It's going to be down at Trinity”

“Don't give me puppy eyes.”

“Please!”

Garraty sighed out loud “Guys...”

“Really, Ray?” McVries said, grinning.

“You are weak, Ray” Stebbins said, he looked resigned already.

“I know” He looked back at Olson.

“Ray~”

Stebbins and McVries shared a look “Fine.”

“Yes!” He threw himself onto Garraty, squishing him between his arms.

“Hank I can't breath.”

“I know! it's gonna be so cool.”

“Hank.”

* * *

They had somehow gotten Olson off of Garraty, and now they were walking to the parking lot.

“I don't want to go” Stebbins said, looking dead.

“Me neither, but somebody offered” McVries answered.

“You know I can't say no to puppy eyes.”

“We know” McVries got his keys out and, opened the car door “Ladies first” McVries gave them a side smile.

“What a gentleman” Said Stebbins, as he got on the backseat. 

“Our number one lady” McVries said.

“Why do I get along with you two?” Garraty opened the shotgun door and got in.

“Because you love us” McVries said.

“You love us” Stebbins said grabbing the sides of Garraty’s seat. 

“Shut up” Garraty said, turning his head to the side.

“Where to, Misters?” McVries said turning on the car.

“I need to go to my house, I'm still sweating and I need to get changed, you guys too.”

“I'm going to wear whatever clothes Ray has.”

“Strong words” McVries said driving them off the high school grounds “Then I'm going to shower in Ray's house.”

“Guys!”

“Why not, Ray?” McVries said speeding up.

“I don't even have clothes that would fit either of you.”

“You say that as if Stebbins himself had clothes that actually fitted him.”

“Exactly” Stebbins said.

“You shouldn’t agree with that” Garraty grimaced.

“I’m not allowed to wear your clothes but Pete can take a shower in your bathroom?”

“I didn't say that either.”

“Awww I can't? Why not?” McVries took a left, only one hand on the wheel, Garraty didn't remember how many times he had told him to use both hands. The houses in his neighborhood were coming into view .

Garraty quietly realized on how regular the path towards his house had become to the three of them, McVries was driving there without a second thought. Life like this had become second nature.

McVries stopped the car in front of his house, they got out.

“Are you guys, for real, planning on taking a shower here?”

“It would be bothersome to have to go to each of our individual houses just to take a shower, don't you agree, Ray?” Stebbins said, standing in front of the door, waiting for Garraty to open it.

“I guess so...” Garraty struggled with the keys trying to get the right one, he didn't even know why he had so many keys, he didn't use them for anything.

“I can drive Stebbins to his house, if you got the money for gas that is, because he literally lives on the other side of town”

Garraty opened up the door “Yeah, better just shower here, I still don't understand how you walk to school every day.” 

They stepped in, Garrarty’s walls were full of pictures of a woman and a man, a baby with green eyes, a regular house, somehow it didn't feel like anybody was actually living there.

“I don't have a car.”

“Use the bus.”

“I don't know what hour the bus passes.”

“How old are you?”

“Seventeen, you already knew that Ray” Stebbins answered, with his deadpan face.

“You know that's not what I mean” Stebbins's face broke into a grin, Garraty always felt annoyed at being the center of Stebbins teasing, but he thought it was somewhat worth it, if it was the thing that got him to smile like this.

They went upstairs to his room.

“Then I will be stealing your shower for a moment” McVries announced, already taking off his shirt.

“Do it in the bathroom” Garraty said turning to face the wall.

“We have done this on track team dozens of times, Ray.”

“Go to the bathroom, Pete.”

“Okay, Missus” McVries walked into the bathroom, five seconds after they could hear the bottled sound of rain, Stebbins threw himself onto his bed, Garraty wondered when this had become a regular sight. 

“Don't fall asleep before Pete gets back.”

Stebbins yawned and accommodated a pillow beneath his head. 

“I may try.”

“May.”

They waited for McVries to come out, with them there was never much need to speak, you could find grand comfort in sitting with somebody, and not feeling the need to fill up the space with noise. 

McVries walked into the room, Stebbins got up.

“My turn.”

“Why do you both get to shower before me, at my house?”

“I said first” Stebbins gave his ultimatum and entered the bathroom.

“Are you actually going to let him wear your clothes?”

“Like Stebbins actually asks for permission to do anything.”

“Touché.”

The door creaked open. 

“I'm here.”

“You were there, like five minutes” Garraty said.

“Did you want me to be more time in your shower, Ray?”

“Shut it” Garraty opened his closet and picked the first thing he could find “ I'm going now.”

Stebbins climbed back into his bed, McVries sat besides him, Garraty stared at them, for a second too long.

“What? Do you want us to come with?” 

Garraty opened the door “Pete I swear to God.”

“A sincere question.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Cool” McVries shook Stebbins “Wake up, we have to take another shower, Ray feels lonely.”

“We should have just taken one all together then.”

“I hate you both” Garraty walked out, slamming the door.

He turned on the shower he left the warm water fall on him, the water here was always warm, he never put on the water heater.

He put one hand against the wall, as if he needed the extra help to stay up, he watched the water go down the drain, it was okay, he thought a shower and a bedroom could be heaven itself, a school an a pair of friends, it was the job of somebody else to comfort those who had been left behind, not his, he had a party to attend.

He got back up and turned off the shower, scrubbing the towel against his hair as if he were trying to wash away his sins, he felt feathers up there, like a permanent bed head, he wondered if anybody else did.

He dressed up, he couldn't make out his own hands on the mirror, he got out.

He entered the room, McVries and Stebbins had their heads put together, he got himself in the middle of them.

“When are we going?” Garraty asked.

“What hour is it?” McVries asked him, he turned to the clock on the nightstand, trying to make out what the clock hands said.

“3 o'clock’” Stebbins said, staring directly at McVries, and to nothing else.

“We should get going at 8, the place is a little far” Garraty nodded and didn’t question it at all.

* * *

“Get up you two, we are going to be late” McVries moved off the bed, Garraty wished he hadn't.

“Why should we get up? We don't want to go” Stebbins said, still holding onto the bed sheets.

“Because we already told Hank we would.”

“You told him not me.”

“Yeah, but I'm not going to go to a party I don't want to go, and let you sleeping in my bed.”

“Why not?”

“Because no. C'mon get up” Garraty reached down for him, grabbed his wrist, and pulled him up.

Stebbins yawned and stretched his back, contorting it, Garraty wondered how he could do things like that.

“Fine” He extended his hand to Garraty, he took it and pulled him up.

They got out.

“Hop in” McVries opened the car, they sat inside.

They drove off, the night starting to come up, Garraty watched as Stebbins looked at the moon.

Stebbins looked ghostly underneath the pale moonlight, like he was going to get up and pass out, his eye bags were getting more prominent, Garraty didn't know how that was possible from Stebbins, who slept any chance he got.

Stebbins pressed his head against the cold glass, he turned to Garraty, Garraty almost didn't feel ashamed being caught staring, not if it was Stebbins, but he turned to McVries nonetheless.

He looked at the scar. 

How it got bumpy and white in the night, he knew how McVries had gotten it, he didn't remember when McVries had told him, he looked down at McVries calloused hands, he was probably the one who worked the most between all of them, Garraty didn't know how he could always forget such important things, willing suspension of disbelief, somebody had told him that he didn't know who, his dreams were full of voices he didn't recognize.

* * *

“We are here” McVries announced as they parked down, in front of some sketchy looking placed.

“Even though we don't want to be” Stebbins finished. 

“Yeah I know” Garraty said “Let's try to have fun at least.”

“Whatever you say Mr. Musketeer” McVries saluted and they got out the car.

They walked up to the entrance there was an enormous line in there.

“Didn't Hank say everybody was invited?” Garraty said

“Yes, he did.” McVries answered

“Then why is there a bouncer here?” Garraty nodded towards the bouncer.

“Either Olson lied just to try and get in or this is a Trinity thing” McVries said.

“It's not a Trinity thing it's Costello being himself” Stebbins said, he looked like he was remembering something.

“How do you know?” Garraty said.

“Trust me I know.”

Stebbins walked up the bouncer, tripping, and slamming into people on his way, Garraty and McVries awkwardly followed behind.

“Let us in” Stebbins spoke with a bored voice to the bouncer, the bouncer seemed to be about to punch him, but before he did, he took a double look at his face, and reacted immediately, worried wide eyes going from him to Garraty to McVries.

“Ye-Yeah” He got apart a little, and let them in, the turmoil outside getting even stronger. 

“Who are you?” McVries asked him.

“Somebody who used to attend Trinity.”

“Why do you answer him but not me?” Garraty said

Stebbins giggled, whatever he answered was lost in the noise, the place smelled like cigarettes and pot, the lights were blinding, everything was engulfed in this late-night lights, and grey cloud puffs, the heat was a living thing here. 

The Crown seemed to be speaking to him, hands reaching out from everywhere, devouring them. 

“Let's go look for Hank and the rest!” Garraty yelled on top of the noise, he couldn't see the end of the place, they kept walking forward.

“Do you even think they are here?” Stebbins said.

“They have to be.”

“But there are so many people, and the line is so grand. Do you really think they would make it?”

“They have to be!” He was sure but he felt so small now “Right?”

“Don't listen to him Ray! You know how he is” McVries said, grabbing his hand, Garraty didn't know where he had come from.

They passed in front of a girl with a black coat and hair tied up into a ponytail, she stared at him with dead eyes, like she knew him from somewhere, Garraty tried to approach her, but McVries stopped him, he kept walking forwards, Who wears coats in a packed place like this anyways?

They walked forward.

“Pete stop!” Garraty tucked at McVries sleeve he kneeled down “Art?”

Baker had been face-down on the floor, Garraty grabbed his arms and helped him up, Baker was pale and sweaty, his nose looked flattened down, pouring out blood.

“Art?” Garraty wanted to scream, but he didn't, he didn't know why he didn't.

“Don't worry I be okay.”

“Where's the rest?” Garraty asked but it didn't feel like his voice was his own, this should have felt weirder, and somehow it did not.

“Let's go look for them, and Stebbins as well, I lost him at the entrance.”

“No. Enjoy your time here” Garraty didn't know what Baker meant, but how he was ever meant to say no to him.

“Okay, Art.”

“I will go with the others.”

“Okay, Art” Baker shook his hand, and got lost in the lights again.

“Did you find him?” Stebbins whispered in his ear, he had a full bottle of alcohol in his hand.

“You really got to stop sneaking up on me” Garraty put a hand on his chest.

“I wasn't sneaking, you were distracted.”

Garraty knew better than to try to discuss with him “Yeah sure.”

McVries reappeared, he grabbed the bottle from Stebbins's hand “Let's go get drunk at the ceiling.”

“Sure” Garraty said.

“Let’s” Stebbins said.

Garraty made sure to hold tight onto both of their hands this time, there was a staircase at the end, Garraty didn't know how he hadn't seen it before.

They climbed up.

The night had fully set in, the sky didn't look real, it looked like the stars were projected and falling on them, Garraty didn't let go of their hands if this was the end of the world, it was the end of the world for all of them, he didn't want to live that way.

McVries popped open the bottle, extended palm on top of the cover, Garraty had asked him so many times to teach him, but he never quite got it.

“Give me” McVries held up the bottle as Stebbins drank from it, Stebbins held lightly onto the bottle with both hands, thin lips pursed around its mouth, his face was starting to get red. 

“Breath” McVries said, a smile on, taking the bottle away from Stebbins.

“Boring.”

“I give it to you later” McVries drank from it, one quick down, he spoke with a husky voice now.

“Ray you want?” Garraty wasn't big on drinking or smoking, none of them were, but he really wanted, just one sip right now.

He nodded, grabbed the bottle with one hand and downed it, he held onto for five seconds, then he hissed.

“Don't let it spill” McVries said, taking the bottle from him, a little bit of the liquor had formed a pool on the floor. 

They sat down on the floor, with the pool besides them.

“Sorry.”

“My turn” Stebbins said, and grabbed it again.

They each took turns, until the bottle was almost empty.

“We shouldn't be here we have track team tomorrow” Garraty said, staring at his reflection in the bottle.

“I hate track team, I'm going to ditch.”

“Again?” Garraty said.

“Why are you in the club, if you hate it so much?” McVries said.

Stebbins grabbed the bottle again, drinking almost everything that was left in one go. 

“My dad signed me up, I hate it”

“So he's the one who goes to complain about you to the director” McVries said grinning, with a disbelief look in his eyes.

“...Yeah” Stebbins drank a little more.

“Don't finish it” McVries took it from him, and drank a little “Do I give you what's left?” He asked Garraty.

“No. You guys finish it.”

McVries and Stebbins shared a look, and finished what was left.

Garraty sat closer to them, in the middle, he left his head fall on McVries's shoulder.

“I don't ever want to let go of you guys” Garraty said.

“What do you mean?” McVries said.

“I just... I understand that we will all have to go our separate ways once, but I don't want to ever do that.”

“I didn't realize we had to do that” Stebbins said, he sounded so young.

“I thought we would spend our whole lives together” McVries said, letting his head fall on top of Garraty’s, the scar hide from the light now, but still there, always there, he would die with that now, Garraty didn't know how that would be like, he didn't even want to think about it.

“I want to” Garraty said, he didn't know he could be so vulnerable.

He felt two mouths on his, he didn't pull back.

* * *

Ray Garraty had been the winner of this year's Long Walk he miraculously had survived, but he hasn't woken up in weeks, there was nothing much to be done, but Jan and his mother decided to not try anything at all. 

He looked so peaceful on his bed in the hospital, his mother never wanted him to have to look at his feet.

He seemed to be having such nice dreams, and Jan and his mom figured out it was better to let him sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth day of The Long Walk Week


End file.
